Solenoids are used in a myriad of applications in the automotive industry. For example, solenoids may be used in automated or remote valves, such as a canister vent solenoid associated with evaporative emission control systems. Such solenoid valves may be used to control the flow of a variety of fluids (e.g., liquids or gasses). For example, in the context of a canister vent solenoid, the solenoid valve may be used to control the flow of fuel vapors into a charcoal canister. Solenoid valves may be similarly used to control the flow of liquids and vapors for other vehicle systems.
In some applications, it may be desirable to provide control over two input sources. This may be accomplished by providing two separate valves. The use of two separate valves, however, may increase costs and may be difficult to package, particularly in applications where space is at a premium. Additionally, operating two separate valves may further complicate the programming, particularly since it may be necessary or desirable to control the two separate valves independently and/or simultaneously.